


One Hand, One Heart

by MapleBreeze



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Weddings, only a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBreeze/pseuds/MapleBreeze
Summary: The crown prince would never be allowed to wed his servant, especially not one who was also a warlock in a kingdom where magic was banned. They would have to find their own way to be togetherSet mid season 2





	One Hand, One Heart

“Come on Merlin, hurry up!” Arthur called, “the animals won’t be as slow as you.” They were headed on another hunting trip in the woods near Camelot.

“Nor as fat as you” the man in question replied with a grin while loading up their packs.

“I am not fat.” Arthur said indignantly, heading out the courtyard. Merlin followed suit and they walked out the gates. Although, it wasn’t just a normal hunting trip like they had said, it was their now typical facade for something much better.

Years ago, on that trip to Ealdor, Merlin had told the truth. It had taken Arthur some time to come to terms with his servant’s abilities, but he did, and they were happier for it. Their bond had strengthened, and each felt freer than before.

Awhile later they stumbled upon a new revelation, that this bond they had was even deeper and that they were more than friends, more than brothers.

It had been hard, they each fought with their own heart, and dodged every sign thrown by fate. However, after a moment of great need, it struck them. How much Arthur cared for Merlin, how much Merlin needed Arthur, and the truth of how they felt for one another. Shortly after, they began courting.

The warm sun brushed against Arthur’s neck and the breeze ruffled his hair. They were walking on a large field to the forest, leaving the castle. He looked back into the distance, straining to see the spires again, but the proud stone towers were lost in the horizon. At this realization he smiled and turned to the man next to him. Merlin was staring off into the trees, the sun lighting his face. Arthur reached out and intertwined their hands with a firm squeeze. Merlin turned toward him and smiled at him, a large, bright smile. He brought their clasped hands to his face and pressed a soft kiss to Arthur’s hand.

It was nice like this, not having to hide anything. Back at Camelot, they had to hide everything.

They stole out at night to each other's chambers and snuck kisses in empty corridors. They kept up the act of stubborn prince and cheeky servant in public, as they had done that morning. Such a relationship between master and servant, especially one with magic would never be approved of. There was a sort of thrill to it, the hiding, the lying, the close calls, and midnight visits but they were always on edge, fearing discovery. There, they did not have the simple peace they enjoyed now, all alone in the forest, together.

After walking a bit more, they found a nice, shady clearing in the forest. They set down the weapons they brought to keep up their act. But they had little use for them now and settled under a large oak tree. The grass they sat on was lush and green. The sunlight filtered through the leaves and branches made the place seem unreal, like a dream. But it was not, it was real and they were together. They ate a pleasant meal while talking about all sorts of things. Merlin told stories of his antics in Ealdor, Arthur of his adventures with the knights, as well as discussing the current business in Camelot. They settled into their newfound freedom and their typical banter purveyed and laughter could be heard from afar.

When they finished their meal, Merlin cleaned up with a flick of his hand and a few whispered words. It looked so natural to see him using magic, and he seemed more at home with it than anything else. He sat down, and leaned against a large tree trunk, next to Arthur who moved his head to rest on his shoulder. Merlin placed a kiss on his golden hair and Arthur returned the favor on his cheek. They relaxed into the earth, feeling the kind of lazy freedom permitting doing nothing. They almost dozed off in the warm afternoon haze that rested like a blanket over their skin.

Awhile later they got up, in an attempt to make more use of their day together. They wandered around the forest but didn’t stray too far from the clearing. They soon stumbled across a patch of vibrant wildflowers nestled in an inlet by the side of a hill. They were draped in light through a gap in the canopy of branches above.

Merlin bent down and grabbed a few red and white flowers with a smirk. He hid them behind his back for a moment before offering them to Arthur with a mocking curtsy.

“Your flowers my Lady” he said addressing Arthur. “I always knew you were jealous when I brought flowers to Gwen and Morgana.” Arthur snatched the flowers out of his hand and muttered something teasingly about proper respect for the prince. Merlin simply took the flowers out of his hand and placed one behind the prince’s ear with a kiss.

The moment Merlin turned away, Arthur reached down and picked a small blue flower. When his back was turned again, Arthur captured him in a hug from behind, bringing his arms tight across his body.

“You prat” Merlin said instinctively.

“You know you love me.” Arthur said still holding tight and placing the flower in his prisoner’s neckerchief and leaving a kiss on his jaw. They carried on like that, racing through the woods, catching each other again and again.

Arthur wandered around looking for Merlin, but he couldn’t find him. Then he saw it. A lovely golden object floated in the air, no flew. It came toward him and he realized it was a small dragon, a Pendragon made of dust, wings flapping gently. He watched it in awe, it was beautiful.

Moments later, a blue bird joined the dragon in the air. It spun and flew circles around its partner. It looked like some sort of falcon. A Merlin, of course! Arthur threw his head back in laughter.

“Merlin!” he called, “of course this is you.” The smiling face of the boy in question seemed to appear from behind a nearby tree. Though Arthur swore he wasn’t there a moment ago.

He sauntered over to Arthur who was suddenly stern, “Merlin,” his smile dropped, and he sighed as if it pained him, “Don’t make that a habit” he scolded, “You know what my father would do.” The harsh words hung in the air, piercing the blissful atmosphere they had created. The reality of their situation settled upon them once more. These brief moments of freedom were rare, and it was likely that it would be many years before Arthur took the throne.

“I don’t want to have to rescue your arse from the pyre.” Arthur said halfheartedly, in an attempt to lighten the mood. There was a long pause.

Arthur spoke quietly, “At least, in the future that won’t be a problem. When I am king, I’ll repeal my father’s ban against magic.” He took Merlin’s hand in his own. “You won’t have to hide or live in fear any longer.” He wrapped his arms around the warlock in a tight hug. Arthur’s face pressed against his cheek. He’d heard the words he wanted for so long. Tears of joy sprung in his eyes. The ban would be lifted, and he would be free. This could change everything. It meant everything. The promise of the freedom to be himself.

The promise of a destiny fulfilled.

Arthur pulled his face away from his shoulder. Their faces were inches apart and Merlin could see the deep blue of Arthur’s eyes so clearly. He was about to lean in when Arthur pulled away.

He took a step back, “Merlin, I was thinking…”

“Are you alright sire? I know how hard that is for you.” Merlin’s face stretched into a smile at their ongoing joke, but Arthur’s did not.

“I was thinking” he paused and took a deep breath, “When I am king, you could rule with me.” He looked more nervous than Merlin had ever seen him.

“What I’m trying to say is…” He fumbled with something in his trousers' pocket. “Merlin” he kneeled down and looked up at him, like he would never do normally, due to rank. He held out a silver ring, “Will you marry me?”

Merlin’s face lit up. The lovely demonstrations of his magic earlier were nothing compared to the joy on his face. Then it all fell away.

“But what will it mean for the kingdom?” he asked, “What about an heir?”

“It doesn’t matter” Arthur replied immediately, anticipating his questions, “I can always name an heir.” Merlin still looked hesitant.

“None of that matters, only you.”

The light returned to Merlin’s face, “Yes!” he cried. “Of course, I’ll marry you Arthur.” Those words felt so good on his lips. Arthur stood up and they were together once more in a joyous hug. Moments later their lips met in a soft kiss. Arthur pressed something into his hand, the ring.

“We won’t be able to be properly married for years, so I’m going to give this to you now.” he stated sadly. The ring was exquisite. It had several small jewels that shone brightly in the midday sun, contrasting with the silver band that connected them.

“It’s beautiful...” Merlin said.

“It was my mother’s” Arthur replied with a loving look.

Merlin pushed the ring back into Arthur’s hand, “but why don’t we get married now?” He tugged on Arthur’s hand and led him through a thick cluster of trees and shrubbery. When they emerged, they stood on the edge of a shimmering lake. It was surrounded on all sides by the grand forest and seemed hidden here in a world of its own.

Merlin lead him to the shore, and they stood together, hand in hand. His eyes glowed gold as he spoke a spell. His red neckerchief untied itself and wrapped around their clasped hands, binding them together. It was Arthur who spoke first.

“Merlin, you have always been more than a servant to me.” Arthur looked him in the eye “You have been loyal to me all this time, despite the cruelty towards those with magic. But you have been more than a loyal servant to me, much more. You are my friend and supported me when there was no one else who would care to hear the troubles of a prince. You have helped me all this time and saved my life, more times than I will ever know.” He held his hands tighter, “And for that I thank you.” He paused and smiled, “But most of all, you have given me love and a belief in a brighter future, for us and everyone else.” He waited a moment then said, “Your turn.”

“Arthur Pendragon, ever since I met you, you have been a bigger prat than I ever could’ve imagined.” Arthur gave him a look, “but you have also been incredibly noble and kind and accepted me, despite everything. I love you with all of myself and look forward to our future together.”

Merlin said some more words Arthur didn’t understand and the cloth on their hands grew warmer as he spoke. It fell off and Arthur reached for the ring again. Merlin eyes glowed once more and a similar gold one appeared.

“I already had this for you too, I was just grabbing it.” He said simply as if that was all it was.

Merlin took Arthur’s hand and placed the gold ring on his finger. It glistened in the afternoon sun, matching with the prince’s hair.

“I take thee, Arthur Pendragon to be my husband” Merlin said, unable to stop smiling. Arthur followed suit.

“I take thee, Merlin to be my husband,” he paused to slide the ring on Merlin’s finger, “and rule by my side.” His smile grew just as big as Merlin’s. “Together we will bring Camelot into her golden age.”

They spoke together, “With one hand, one heart, we are forever joined. “  
“As sides of coin we stay together,” Merlin continued.

“Through trials and triumphs,” Arthur added  
“In desolation and despair”  
“In joy and life”  
“We are forever bound together, becoming, one hand, one heart, one life. And even death cannot part us.”  
A moment later, they flung their arms around each other and kissed. Merlin’s arms wrapped around Arthur’s neck drawing him in closer. Arthur’s hands settled on his waist and they were completely enveloped in each other.  
At the kiss, time seemed to resume. Though they were alone, they heard the cheers of people the clanging of bells, the truth of their future together. Though that was not now, one day it would be.  
Together they would wait.

They sat by the lakeshore through afternoon, their boots off and feet in the water. Merlin finished putting a glamor spell on the rings to not arouse suspicion.

They sat there, side by side, so much more than master and servant, more than prince and warlock, as equals, forever bonded by their promises to each other. Hand in hand they would wait till the future they dreamed of became their present. However, none of that mattered.

Their smiles grew bigger and laughter louder and kisses more frequent. They had each other and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a comment
> 
> Also, yes I am posting on literally the last day of this fest 
> 
> The title and some of the story is from the song "One Hand, One Heart" in the movie/musical West Side Story where Maria and Tony have their own wedding because their families would not allow it. 
> 
> Also I might end up revising this more if I happen to have time.


End file.
